No correspondido
by Naruchichan
Summary: Me estoy engañando a mi mismo... tu solo me vez como un buen amigo. Yuuram.


Estoy sentado en el marco de la ventana, viendo sin ver, estoy sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que bajo mi mirada hacia el patio y veo que pasas junto a Conrad,

el con su siempre amable sonrisa y tu con tu también característica sonrisa tonta.

Enclenque infiel – digo bajito, mas por costumbre que por sentirlo, porque se que no soy alguien a quien tengas que serle fiel, si claro soy tu prometido, pero se que tu no lo tomas en cuenta, se que para ti el ser mi prometido fue un simple accidente, un terrible error. Se que tu no piensas en mi como tu prometido, para ti soy otro mas de tus amigos otro del montón.

**FLASH BACK**

Estábamos recorriendo uno de los grandes pasillos del castillo pacto de sangre después de haberte ayudado a escapar de la biblioteca, cuando inesperablemente te detienes.

Ey enclenque porque pa…- pero callo al sentir que me abrasas, mis mejillas se sonrojan con este simple contacto, porque para mi, este abraso significa mucho hasta que…

Wolfram - me llamas aun sin soltarme, mi corazón palpita muy rápido, esto es simplemente un sueño, uno que destrozaste al volver a abrir la boca.

Gracias, eres un- un gran amigo. – y ahí no se si fue mi imaginación pero oí como algo se quebraba y no, no era mi imaginación, si era mi corazón quebrándose.

Porque me das las gracias enclenque – digo mientras deshago el abrazo y te doy la espalda.

NO ME DIGAS ENCLENQUE – gritas pero te tranquilizas de inmediato.

Es que… siempre arriesgas tu vida para protegerme y por acompañarme en mis locas aventuras por así decirlo y creo que tenía que darte aunque sea las gracias, por ser tan buen amigo – y ahí esta otra vez el ruido de mi corazón quebrarse.

Yo solo cumplo mi deber como soldado – digo fríamente y bajo un poco la cabeza tapando mis ojos con el flequillo.

Te pasa algo Wolf? – me preguntas he intentas tomar mi hombre, pero doy un paso adelante evitándolo.

Es Wolfram y no, no me pasa nada, ahora que recuerdo tengo que hacer unas cosas en la habitación así que te veo luego – y camino rápidamente, oigo que me llamas pero te ignoro olímpicamente.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Duele…- susurro y siento algo húmedo recorrer mis mejillas, las cuales toco para comprobar mis sospechas, estoy llorando.

Esto es humillante – digo mientras con las mangas de mi uniforme seco mis lágrimas.

Que un soldado llore por algo tan… - _doloroso…_ termino la oración en mi mente y es que si es muy doloroso.

Debería dejarlo ya… - y es que en este momento me doy cuenta que me estuve engañando todos estos años, cada cosa, cada palabra, cualquier minima acción de Yuuri hacia mi persona, todo, simplemente todo lo malinterpretaba, todo lo veía como una pequeña luz de esperanza, pero ahora, simplemente se que me he estado engañando a mi mismo y creo que ya me canse.

Me rindo… ya no puedo con esto simplemente me rindo – digo esto caminando hacia la cama en la cual me siento y apoyo mis codos sobre mis rodillas y tapo mi rostro con mis manos.

Me rindo… me rindo me rindo me rindo – digo las mismas palabras una y otra vez mientras deslizo mis manos a mi cabello el cual jalo levemente en señal de frustración. Maldita sea estoy llorando otra vez.

Me rindo – susurro quedamente esas mismas palabras. **"**_En el amor hay 2 tipos de personas mi pequeño Wolf, los ganadores y los perdedores, y tu Wolf, nunca has sido un perdedor"_

Madre…- abro mis ojos desmesuradamente. Esas palabras me las dijo mi madre hace unos días, mientras la acompañaba a cortar algunas flores. La verdad no había entendido a lo que mi madre se refería y al querer preguntarle mis dudas simplemente me dijo _"lo descubrirás por ti mismo mi querido Wolfram" _ y después de eso no volvimos a tocar el tema.

Perdedor…- ahora lo entiendo. Entiendo el significado de las palabras de mi madre.

Gracias Madre – susurro y se surca en mis labios una pequeña sonrisa.

No soy ningún perdedor – digo mientras camino hacia el espejo que esta a 2 metros de la puerta.

No soy ningún perdedor – repito pero esta vez fuerte y claro, mientras me seco los restos de lágrimas con las mangas de mi uniforme como hice antes y agrando mi sonrisa.

Voy a luchar, lograré que me veas más que como un buen amigo Shibuya Yuuri, soy tu prometido y luchare por este amor.- digo esto con orgullo.

VOY A LUCHAR, NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO – grito esto para terminar de convencerme a mi mismo.

--- Mientras tanto, atrás de la puerta de la habitación de Yuuri y Wolfram.--- (DEJA DE NARRAR WOLFRAM Y NARRA YUURI)

Cierro despacio la puerta, la cual estaba mínimamente abierta.

Había venido a preguntarte que te había pasado, porque te pusiste raro después de haber hablado en el pasillo…

**FLASH BACK**

Te pasa algo Wolf? – te pregunto para después intentar tomarte del hombro pero das un paso al frente evitándolo.

Es Wolfram y no, no me pasa nada, ahora que recuerdo tengo que hacer unas cosas en la habitación así que te veo luego – y después de decir eso te vas caminando rápidamente.

Wolf?... Ey WOLF, WOLFRAM – te llamo ha gritos, pero me ignoras.

WOLFRAM – te grito por última vez para luego intentar perseguirte, y digo intentar porque siento como alguien me toma suavemente del hombro y al voltear veo a Conrad.

Heeka, necesito que haga una cosa – me dice Conrad para luego sonreír calidamente.

Es Yuuri, tú me pusiste el nombre Conrad – le reprocho.

Bueno, Yuuri necesito que des tu aprobación para comenzar la revisión médica de los cabellos.

Mi aprobación?, apoco se necesita mi aprobación para una revisión medica? – pregunto, y es que nunca me habían mandado hablar para eso.

Es que esta revisión es la anual, y como se tienen que hacer análisis, necesitamos su aprobación – me explica tranquilo, ahora que recuerdo algo me habían dicho de eso pero la verdad mucha atención no puse.

Y tiene que ser en este momento? – digo algo nervioso, en realidad quiero saber que le pasa a Wolfram.

Si Heeka, de hecho, vamos atrasados ya que no podíamos encontrarle – jeje y es que se supone de debería de estar en la biblioteca estudiando, pero al ver pasar a Wolfram y querer hablar con el, me escapé con ayuda del mencionado.

Heeka?- creo que me quede mucho tiempo pensando ya que Conrad me habla con tono preocupado.

Ah! Perdón Conrad, y que es Yuuri! – le vuelvo a reprochar.

Perdón, perdón, entonces vamos? – me dice indicándome el camino.

Esta bien – digo resignado para después suspirar. Wolfram que te habrá pasado?

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Y después de terminar de dar la bendita aprobación y dejar a Conrad en otro pasillo, me vine corriendo y cuando iba abrir la puerta oí que estabas hablando solo y...

"_Voy a luchar, lograré que me veas mas que como un buen amigo Shibuya Yuuri, soy tu prometido y luchare por este amor"_

Así que fue eso – deduzco, Wolfram… te lastimaron mis palabras verdad?. Me siento mal es como una opresión en el pecho.

"_VOY A LUCHAR, NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO"_

No correspondido… - susurro para segundos después poner mi mano en el lugar que ocupa mi corazón y arrugo mis ropas y es que estoy apretándolas fuertemente.

No correspondido… - vuelvo a susurrar y arrugo mi ropa con más fuerza, ya no me duele, pero siento que mi corazón quiere salirse de su lugar, esta latiendo muy rápido y muy fuerte.

Cierro los ojos para después sonreír.

Creo que…- y hago una pausa escuchando los latidos de mi corazón.

Creo que deberías olvidarte de luchar – digo esto abriendo despacio mis ojos los cuales voltean a ver la puerta.

Por lo menos por un amor no correspondido – y sonrío.

Porque…-tomo aire o mas bien valor.

Este amor si te corresponde… - agrando mi sonrisa y empiezo a caminar.

Lo sabes verdad? – digo esto ya unos metros lejos de la puerta.

**Del lado contrario de la puerta - (NARRA LA AUTORA )**

Con su mano apretando la perilla de la gran puerta de madera fina, con su cuerpo pegado a esta, incluyendo su oído derecho esta Wolfram.

Yuuri – susurra para luego sonreír sincera y abiertamente como hace tanto no lo hacia. Wolfram se voltea recargando su espalda en la puerta deslizándose hasta quedar sentado.

_**Te amo Wolfram **_

_**Te amo Yuuri**_

Pronuncian ambos, apretándose fuertemente el pecho, ambos con las más bellas sonrisas adornando sus rostros.


End file.
